Anothelis
Anothelis was a large terrestrial planet in the unknown Theralis sector. Populated by the Therali, the planet was discovered by a Templar scout mission back in the very first years of the order. Since then it has been used not only as a secret base, but also as the Technological headquarters of the order. Anothelis is comprised mostly of large Forests, Rain Forests, and Impassible Mountains, vast interconnected seas, although the north and south pole are covered by flat ice caps, and the middle of the western hemisphere has a large grassy plain known as the Ethis Grass Sea. The Climate was Temperate with frequent rain. However, the most unusual aspect of Anothelis lies along its northern temperate zone. The Planets magnetic field in the area created unusual magnetic rock formations. Over the millennia the rock formations grew until the magnetic properties were enough to repel against the planets field. The Formations, originally mountains, broke away from the surface and rose over a mile in the air. After which the force of gravity and the repelling force equalized and they remained. Since then the, now floating islands, gravitated together to form a large 'colony' of floating rocks. About two centuries ago the Therali colonized the islands and created the city of Iolia Lemures. Aeterna Aeterna, is the largest TTI facility in existence. Capable of sustaining hundreds of individuals. Undeniably it is one of the greatest examples of Remsian technological prowess in existence. Each structure was individually shielded from wind and small flying animals but the entire city was powered by several large fusion reactors as were its defenses. Its defenses consisted of several Tyr-type Turbolaser Batterys and M-42 MK-XI Missile Emplacements, it also had a very powerful layered planetary shield that could protect it from bombardment for days. The City's Central Structure was the Institute itself, Central Spire. The Spire was merely a facade as much of the Complex was underground and highly shielded. The Spire was a Communications complex and housed several experimental devices, one being called a "Pulse Generator". The City was originally just a single structure known as the Templar Mission, meant to be a Templar presence on the planet to work with , aid, and learn from the Therali. It since grew, over the better part of a century into a small city. From the taller structures one could see the Anothelis Temple beyond the mountains. Farming The Templars of Twilight did quite a bit of Farming on Anothelis and its fertile Moon Setiv. The Farms were a mix of standard 'dirt farms' and Hydroponics. The Farms of Anothelis and Setiv were able to produce enough food in one year to feed all of the Therali and half the Templar forces for two. More than 75% of all of Setiv's surface was comprised of farmland, growing everything from potatoes to muja berries. They also raised livestock primarily Nerfs, Chickens, and other normal livestock. The farms are mostly automated, operated by droids controlled by central control hubs in the center of each farms. The Therali and The Templars do this in a joint operation, the Templars helping maintain the equipment while the Therail help run the farms, the all share in the product. Mining and Processing Much like the farms on Setiv, the moons of Karpchev and Asatun have mining operations jointly ran by the Templars and the Therali. The Therali require the resources as much as the Templars do, The Therali suppling the Templars with a place to stay while the Templars supply the Therali with resources from outside their system, a link to the galaxy at large, and defend the Therali from pirates and would be conquerers. Asatun is the primary resource hub of the joint operation, all resources mind on in the Thearlis Sector are transfered here for storage or refinement. There are a dozen refineries on the planet that receive resources from both space and naval vessels, and a thirteenth mobile refinery that sits between Gehenna and Asatun for materials that must be refined quickly. Karpchev's primary resource is plutonium, where both the Therali and the Templars get the material for their fusion reactors and other devices. All mined resources are transfered to the storage facilities on Asatun where they await use in either the shipyard or other endeavours. Gallery of Anothelis Images Category:Anothelis Category:Templar Planets Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay Category:Theralis Sector